Gattaca Pack
Foundation The Gattaca pack was founded in 2003 by a Whiskers female called Ryley and RockStar males called Dangerous Dave, Zorro, Sid Vicious, Mitikall and Scar. Ryley, who had just lost the alpha role at the Whiskers took dominance next to Dangerous Dave, being the only female. Dave's brother, Zorro constantly challenged him for dominance. later Mitikall and Scar left on roving. The Gattaca didn't grow really fast since Ryley wasn't very productive. Pack Life The first litter born in April, 2004 consisted of two females Venus and Cinder, both of which survived. The second litter was integrated by Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Resident Evil and Slender Man. They were the main focus of the group and they grew up fast. Ryley gave birth again in 2006 to Daniel, Freddo, Arnaldo and Colonial. In winter of 2007 Ryley evicted her daughters Cinder, Venus, Queen and Silent Hill that later formed the Commandos Pack. Dangerous Dave was ousted by his father Fezzik, who joined the pack, and in spring Ryley gave birth to Fezzik's pups: Olly, Fendoree and Charlie. Sadly Charlie died. In winter Dangerous Dave ousted his father and kicked him out, and Ryley mated with a rover called X-Ray. Next spring Ryley gave birth to one single pup called Juno, who survived and reached adulthood. Dangerous Dave's brother, Zorro left the pack to make his own. Next spring Ryley gave birth to a litter of two pups called Severus Snape and Sirius Black. In winter sadly Dangerous Dave and Sid Vicious died of mange, and three roving males called Stinker, Fenix and Wilson joined. Wilson took male dominance next to Ryley but sadly he died. Then Stinker became the alpha male next to Ryley. He mated with Ryley but later died, and there was no alpha male after that. In early March Ryley gave birth to Linaloo, Fingal, Petra, Pancho and Zephres, that was her last litter before she died of mange. Fenix didn't take dominance and abandoned the pack. Pancho and Zephres died, while the remaining pups were taken care of by Freddo and Juno, however they moved outside of the Gattaca territory and became rovers, ending with the Gattaca pack. The Gattaca helped form many packs like the Commandos, Kung Fu and Jackals. Rivals The Gattaca's first rivals were the Whiskers and Baobab that lived near them. The Balrog pack soon formed near them and became their new enemies. The Gattaca moved away and the Thunder Pack became their enemies. The Drie Doring then moved near them but the Gattaca died out so they were no longer rivals. All known Members Wolves that were born or joined the Gattaca: Ryley Dangerous Dave Sid Vicious Zorro Mitikall Scar Venus Cinder Queen of Darkness Silent Hill Slender Man Resident Evil Freddo Arnaldo Colonial Daniel Rufus Olly Fendoree Juno Severus Snape Sirius Black Linaloo Fingal Petra Fenix Wilson Stinker Pancho Zephres Gattaca Founded Packs Commandos formed by Gattaca females. Kung Fu formed by a Gattaca Female. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs